Miracles
by Silverstarfox
Summary: Miracles do happen just ask Axel and Roxas. One shot. Mpreg.


Miracles

Axel pulled his lover in close as they cuddled on the couch watching their four year old daughter, Angel, play with her uncle Riku. Their daughter was their little miracle, but at the same time they were scared to death that they would do something wrong while raising her. When Roxas had dropped the bomb that he was pregnant on Axel he didn't know what to say or do. Unfortunately that led to his lover thinking that he didn't want the baby growing inside him. It had taken Axel hours to calm down and reassure Roxas that he did indeed want to have a baby with him, he had just been surprised. Axel looked down and smiled softly when he realised that his husband had fallen asleep while curling up with him. Axel turned his attention back to his child and friend who were still playing on the floor happily. Just behind them was Riku's lover and Roxas's best friend watching them as well. Sora lifted his eyes to meet Axel's and offered a small smile before turning his attention back to Riku and Angel.

The little girl started yawning and struggled to her feet. She half walked, half stumbled from exhaustion over to her daddy and held her arms out to be picked up. It was time for her nap, but Axel didn't want to get up and wake Roxas in the process so instead he shifted ever so slightly as he picked her up and settled her against his side. She reached out and tugged on her papa's band waking him. Roxas groaned as he opened his eyes and saw his sleepy-eyed daughter staring at him. He shifted and pulled her over so that she was laying between the red head and blonde where they could both sleep undisturbed for awhile. Axel would stay with them until it was time for them to wake up and get back to entertaining their guests. Axel let his own eyes slip shut once Riku and Sora excused themselves and headed off to their own room.

Roxas blinked as he felt warm lips pressed gently against him. He smiled softly when Axel pulled away to look at him properly. Roxas shifted closer to his lover's body and then stopped. There should have been a four year old between their bodies, but there was nothing stopping him from pressing his body to his lovers. Then he heard giggling and looked to see Angel happily playing with Riku again. The silverette was a huge help with their daughter whenever the couple came to visit. Sora still didn't feel comfortable dealing with kids so he mostly watched his lover play with his best friend's daughter. Roxas shifted and watched his best friend instead of his daughter. He truly hoped that through enough exposure to Angel, Sora would eventually come around to the idea of adopting a child with Riku, who desperately wanted one. They couldn't expect the kind of miracle that had happened to Axel and Roxas, but they could adopt a child to raise as their own.

Sora looked over and raised an eyebrow even though he knew why Roxas was studying him so closely. Sighing he moved down to sit beside Riku on the floor making Roxas grin as he snuggled back into Axel's chest contently.

Axel's fingers slipped beneath Roxas's chin gently and smiled softly. His other hand slipped down to rest on Roxas's swollen belly where their second child was growing day by day. They had decided to be surprised as to the gender of the baby so they had picked out names for both a boy and a girl. Angel was hoping for a baby sister because then there would be as many girls as there were boys in the family. Upon first hearing her reasoning Axel and Roxas had both laughed. Personally Roxas was hoping for a boy and Axel was just thrilled to be having a second child with his lover and husband. All he cared about was having Roxas come through the pregnancy and delivery healthy and having a healthy baby to join their family. He didn't know what he would do if he lost either his lover or his new infant.

Roxas leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips before mouthing 'I love you.' He rested his head just beneath his lover's chin as he flinched when a cramp ran through his stomach. He groaned softly recognising the sign that he was getting close to needing to go to the hospital for a C-section. He'd had it done when Angel was born so he knew what to expect. He also knew that there was no reason to worry his lover and friends just yet by telling them of the cramp. The pain disappeared as he shifted slightly. The whole reason Sora and Riku were visiting was to watch Angel while Roxas and Axel dealt with the newborn.

It wasn't long before Roxas had been forced to speak up about the contractions and got to the hospital. By the following morning Roxas and Axel were holding their second baby girl and joking over how it seemed very odd that two men gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. Sora and Riku had taken Angel home once the new infant, named Sky Sinclair, was born and Roxas was in recovery. They had agreed to bring her back around ten in the morning to officially meet her baby sister that she had so desperately wanted. Roxas was barely awake as Axel fed Sky while rocking in the large chair placed in Roxas's room. He looked up when the door opened and smiled as his four year old ran over and climbed into his lap to get a look at Sky. She smiled and started to say something but Sora picked her up as he placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Sky was almost asleep after finishing her bottle and there was no reason for her to be woken up by Angel.

Axel smiled his thanks at his lover's friend who simply nodded. Riku gently took Sky from Axel and placed her in her crib to sleep before tucking her blanket around her small body. Axel stood and stretched out all of his muscles before walking over to sit next to his sleeping lover. He took Angel from Sora and held her close thinking how lucky they were to have two such beautiful miracles. He smiled lovingly at his lover as he woke up and smiled up at him. This was love and this was forever. That was all he need to know to be happy in his life.


End file.
